


100 Kinks - Totorose - Mirror

by furidojasutin



Series: Fairy Tail 100 Kinks Challenge [7]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Kink Meme, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: Drabble no. 7 for the 100 Kinks challengePairing: Totomaru x RustyroseKink: Mirror





	100 Kinks - Totorose - Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Totorose - Mirror  
> a request for someone with lots of love for Totomaru <3  
> always open for ship/kink suggestions for this meme ;) (even though I'm a slow ass)

“I just want to see how you react,” Totomaru mumbled as he sat down on the edge of their bed cautiously guiding his lover with him. So far it had been a session of passionate love making in one of their standard positions and drops of sweat were covering their bodies, an evidence for the intensity of the intimacy they were sharing. Rustyrose had been a bit wary of being blindfolded so in return Toto had told him to just close his eyes for a couple of moments then. 

Now he had the silver-haired man lowering himself onto the fire mage’s erection and both males gave a contented sound, almost in unison.

“I’ve heard that it affects some people in a strong way,” Toto continued at last, trying his best to keep his voice steady, what was not as easy as usual as their previous activities had drained it a little. But he was eager to see what Rusty what do, how he would react and if he possibly belonged to the people who got affected by it in a special way. 

“Shit… you feel so good. Just let me open my eyes and move,” Rusty growled in a lust-driven vox and began to circle his hips. He needed more of this, wanted to hear his boyfriend moan, wanted them both to come. They had drawn it out long enough and he was getting impatient! 

Placing his hands on Rustyrose’s hips Totomaru held him close, gulping softly as he felt a wave of pleasure upon feeling his lover move again. That’s why he decided to nod when Rustyrose’s movements became more urgent and softly speak his agreement. “Alright. Open your eyes and keep moving.” He rested his chin on one of Rusty’s shoulders and groaned lightly, watching how his boyfriend didn’t hesitate to open his eyes after he had been told that he finally could.

It was absolutely satisfying to see how the silver-haired’s man eyes widened a bit but enough for Toto to notice when he stared at himself in a mirror, the two of them reflected. Rustyrose gasped, not having expected that, and it was a first for him too, but it didn’t take him long to figure out what it might be about a mirror that affected some people in a great way. He could see himself, sitting on his lover’s cock and pleasuring him and himself and damn, did he enjoy it. 

He could watch Totomaru despite having his back turned on him, see his expression change with each moan he elicited when he lowered himself onto him anew and not much time passed until he hissed a low curse followed by another low groan and he decided that _yes, this was something good_.


End file.
